fighting lessons continued
by lovinggirl1
Summary: this is a continuation of fighting lessons. total lemon, check it out!


**okay, so my original attempt for fighting lessons was a one shot story, but i enjoyed it so much that i thought i would have another go at it. but it is complete now. i really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. of course, i would appriciate any comments on it that anyone has and thanks so much for letting me share with you.**

**=)**

***caution***

**adult content and language**

* * *

Emmett and Bella ch.2

Emmett pov

The next week

This woman is driving me crazy!! I haven't been able to get her out of my head since our practice and I want more. I have been watching her and you would think nothing happened. Paying no more attention to me than usual, doing her usual things that her new life has brought her. She hasn't even suggested a rematch and I'm wondering if it will happen again. If she doesn't ask me today, I'll say something. I have to. I need more.

Speak of the she-devil.

She walks into the kitchen where I am , " hello Emmett" only saying that to acknowledge my presence.

"hey" I said

She's about to turn and leave when I grab her wrist. She looks down at her wrist and then at me and a low growl erupts from her chest.

" I want to talk to you, when are we going to practice again" I said, the grin already spreading across my face

"oh I think I've learned quite a bit from you" with not even batting a lash

My pants just got a bit tighter. I can't believe what this girl is doing to me. Its taking every bit of restraint I have to not throw her over the counter and fuck her now. That's an intriguing idea… but I can't let her distract me.

" Actually, I have a lot more to teach you, if you think you can handle it" I chuckle. She's so easy to goad. It is even funnier that she can't hide any emotion on her face. I know if she could still blush, she would. I had been waiting long enough and she was not going to get out of it.

She ignores me and tries to leave again, " chicken" I mutter under my breath.

" What" she turns and glares at me now. And there it is, the passion is radiating off of her now and I know I got her.

" I called you a chicken." I start to laugh "All I'm asking for is a rematch, you got me once but I bet that's all you have. " I wink at her

"tomorrow" she says and leaves

The next day goes on the same as usual. We tell everyone that we are going to practice and no one thinks anything otherwise. The anticipation of it has kept me distracted all day as well as hard. I look like I'm a compass pointing north. Bella and I decide to go around 5 giving me plenty of time to think. Oh if she knew all the devious things I'm about to do to her…"hhmmmm…" I though to myself. Just the anticipation of it is driving me crazy. The way I figure it, we have at least 2 hours of uninterrupted time to ourselves and I'm not going to waste any of it.

She meets me in the living room a quarter till dressed casual. Just jeans and form fitting shirt, but man can she pull it off. The jeans cling to her nicely, showing off her slender legs and full ass. The shirt is a deep blue that brings out her pale skin making it look like mother of pearl. Her mahogany hair is pulled back in a ponytail, exposing her long neck. I don't think I can make it. What the hell is she doing to me. We start heading out for the clearing.

"You know Emmett, I would almost feel bad beating you, but you keep asking for it" she snickers at me.

"just wait. I've been giving you a break." She looks at me and I grin at her. I can feel her seething at my words. We don't say anything to each other the rest of the way. She doesn't even look at me. Once we're out of earshot from the house, she makes a run for it, grabs a boulder and throws it at me, just passing my head and crashes into and shatters a tree behind me.

I look back at her and she's standing a good distance away with a mischievous grin on her face, holding another boulder, a bit larger than the last. A grin spreads on my face and I lunge for her. She dodges me and breaks out in peels of laughter. " oh please, what are you going to teach me? How to dance?"

I turn around to face her but she's flying through the air straight at me. I brace for the impact and grab her when we collide. She easily escapes my grasp but continues her attack. We fight back and forth for a few minutes when she misses her step and I take full advantage of her mistake. I get behind her and trap her in my arms exposing my teeth to her neck. I burst out laughing.

"crap!!" she hissed

I laugh even harder. " what? You didn't actually think you were stronger than me did you?"

A growl erupts from her lips and she begins to struggle in my arms. " oh no you don't, I haven't even begun with you yet" I whisper in her ear. A moan escapes her lips and instantly I'm hard. " you have kept me waiting long enough" I rub my cock against her and she arches her back to rub her ass into me. Now it was my turn to moan.

I adjust her so I can have a free arm to explore her body. I start by caressing my fingers down her neck, down her shoulders and arms. Once I get to her stomach she starts to shiver, I go under her shirt and cup her breast. I take my time this time, we had so little last time and I want to make sure I don't miss anything. She starts to bite her lower lip and moves her body against mine. " anxious are we" I whisper in her ear, " I haven't even begun." I bite her earlobe and a loud moan escapes her lips. It took everything I had to not rip off all her clothes and begin fucking her but I got myself under control.

My hand begins to explore again and I can't believe how soft she is. My fingers are tingling with the sensation of her skin. I smell her arousal now. Much more powerful than the last time. I run my hand to her waist and start to unbutton her pants, then I move to the zipper and I pull it down slowly. " get on with it already!!" she growls at me. I burst out laughing again.

" all in due time" I laugh again. I can feel her frustration growing and I can't help but laugh even more.

Once her pants are open, I slide them over her hips and push them down. She starts thrashing in my arms again, " if you don't stop" I growl in her ear " I'll have to punish you"

She settles and I put my hand in her panties feeling her pussy. God it's so wet!! " well, well, aren't we a bit excited" I breathed in her ear. " looks like someone needs some attention" I slide a finger in her slit and she bucks her hips into my hand with a gasp leaving her lips. I start to bite at her neck and then I shove another finger in her. She moans and lifts her body to push it closer to mine. A growl is rumbling in her chest and then I shove a third finger in. she begins riding my hand and I help her. I let go of her so I can touch her some more and she doesn't back off. She stays there letting me feel her and begin the assault on her clit. She immediately starts going faster riding my hand. She brings her hands around my neck and lets her head fall on my shoulder. I keep biting and kissing her neck feeling her climax coming.

" come for me Bella, now"

She thrusts one more time on my fingers and I feel her walls tighten around me. Her body starts shaking and I stay in her till it's over. Once she's relaxed, I pull my fingers out and put them in my mouth, tasting her. I lap it all up, never tasting anything so good. She turns to look at me and the lust in her eyes lets me know she's no where near done. I feel the grin spread on my face and I take a few steps back. I wasn't done either. My cock was so hard, I thought I was going to explode any second, but I have to calm myself down. If I was doing any exploding, it was going to be inside her. I want to feel her warm, wet pussy around my dick, to look at her when I fill her to see her eyes roll back. It was the least she could do for me for keeping me waiting so long for her.

I glare at her now, looking into those deep brown eyes. She is so hot! I can feel the heat rising off of her, the smell, oh my god her smell, floral and musky blowing into in me. The tension between us is building, I have to take her now.

Bella pov

That fucking smirk. I'm already half way naked, so I pull off my shirt and throw it to the side. He starts to look me over with his greedy eyes, taking me in. I'm not as voluptuous as Rosalie or small as Alice but I do have a nice figure. I let him watch me for a few seconds to admire the view.

" well tough guy, is that all you got? I was under the impression that you were going to um, what was it again, teach me something" I grinned at him. He froze for the briefest moment and lowered into a crouch, his teeth exposed and muscles flexed for the attack.

" come and get it" I growled at him

He lunged for me and I stepped aside and grabbed his shirt, ripping it off his body. He stops and turns looking at me again, " you didn't want this did you? " I wink at him while tossing his shirt aside. He lunges for me again and I let him grab me. While we fight I start to rip at his pants, shredding them to nothing but rags. I pull away from him, holding what was left of them.

"Now here I was thinking that big, tough, strong Emmett was actually going to show me exactly what he can do. I'm very disappointed. If I wanted gentle, I would be with Edward right now." I throw what was left of his pants to the floor and begin to walk away.

I saw a flicker of anger in his face and I heard the growl erupt form his throat as I turn to walk away. He comes up behind me again and grabs me at my waist, "don't threaten me" he growls in my ear. " I know what you want. I can feel it off of you now."

I shudder in his arms. He does know what I want. He has since the moment he met me.

And with that, he turns me around and grabs my face and kisses me so roughly that at first it knocks the breath out of me. It takes me a second to gain my composer and I kiss him back. Our tongues fighting for dominance, he pulls away from my lips and moves along my jaw line, down my neck while he moves his hands all over me, clawing at my skin. He moves his mouth to one of my breasts and starts sucking my nipple, causing it to harden instantly while his other hand is fondling the other. I run my fingers though his hair and start to pull on it yanking his head back to look in his face. The look in his eyes would be intimidating to anyone else but I knew better. I knew what he wanted and I was going to give it to him.

"what do you want to do to me Emmett?"

And with that, he picks me up, pushes my back up against a tree and shoves his cock in me. I can't help the moan that comes rushing out of my lips. He thrusts in and out of me with every bit of frustration that has been building in him since last week. I'm such a bitch.

He continues to slam into me, growling in my ear. " you've kept me waiting to long Bella."

" I told you payback is a bitch" I snap at him, nipping at every part of flesh that I can reach

He stops and pulls himself back and I yell at him " don't stop Emmett!!"

A rumble builds in his chest and he snaps at me " you made me wait on purpose!! "

Now it's my turn to laugh. " Do you honestly think that I haven't noticed you watching me? That I haven't seen that look in your eyes or feel the lust radiating off of you. I've kept you waiting to watch you squirm. I wanted to see how long it would take you to realize that I will eventually get what I want. And right now, I want you to fuck me."

And at that was all it took.

He throws me from him a good 20 yards from him and charges me. I brace myself for the impact and he grabs a hold of my waist, throws my back to the ground, grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist. At that, he enters me with such force that I see stars. I arch my back to take him further in me and a loud growl leaves my lips. My eyes start to roll to the back of my head when her grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

" no! I want to watch your face when I make you come."

Every bit of passion, lust, anger, every possible emotion that I have ever felt was being released at this moment. With his one hand holding my face, his other hand cups my ass and pulls him even closer to him. His hands are rough with me and I yell at him to do it harder. He pounds into me continuously until I start to feel my climax coming, I take my hands off of his body and start rubbing my clit. When he sees this, his eyes grew livid, he pushes my hand away and snaps at me, "not yet"

" make me come Emmett!" I scream at him

He throws one of my legs over to the other and pulls my ass closer to him. He pulls his hand back and smacks it.

"Emmett!" I hiss at him

" I told you I was going to punish you" a huge grin appears on his face. " you really didn't think I was just going to let it go?"

He brings his hand back again and smacks my ass. The tingling sensation flows all over my body making my hair stand up and my toes curl. " Emmett, again!" and he smacks me again. I never thought it was possible to feel this kind of pleasure. I didn't want it to stop.

I'm so close, I'm so close… "do it Emmett!! "

He stops the spanking, grabs me by the waist again and throws my on my knees where he continues his assault on my body. He grabs my ponytail and pulls my head back making my back arch, leans forward to whisper in my ear. " are you ready for what I'm going to do to you next?"

I take a deep breath.

He puts his fingers in his mouth and starts rubbing my anus, I bite hard on my lower lip but I can't help the sensation its creating in me. " do it" I whisper. And at that, he pulls out of me and thrusts in my ass. I let out a loud gasp, dig my nails into the ground and take him all the way in me. He picks my body up and brings it to his chest so I can rest against him. My head turns to look at his face, he shows nothing but passion as his only emotion. He starts biting my earlobe and he whispers to me, " touch yourself now Bella" and I do.

I feel my orgasm building even more powerful than any I've had before. " please Emmett, don't stop now, don't stop, don't stop…"

He pulls my face to look at him again, " god you are so hot woman. Come with me now Bella, do it!"

With one last thrust, we both came. I could feel his seed fill me and I shiver all over savoring every inch of him inside me.

Once were are both relaxed, he pulls me off of him, turns me around and gives me the most passionate kiss I have ever had. There was no one fighting for control, just both of us giving in to the amazing power that our little moment was.

I pull away from him and rest my head into his muscular chest. He holds me for a few minutes when we realize that it was time to go.

We go to put on the our clothes, or I should say my clothes and the rest of what ever is left of his and start heading back. We didn't talk much, just both left to our thoughts. We reach the house and he grabs me by the arm.

"best 2 out of 3?' and winks at me.

I stop to look at him and give him a sly smile. "maybe" and I walk into the house.


End file.
